Celeania Therrand
(( This character went MIA in July 2010 from an IC standpoint. All information here can be viewed as past tense before her untimely disappearance, leaving her crew to try to rebuild and her usual haunt in Murder Row to the dogs. Feel free to RP knowing that she vanished, if your character bothered to keep up with the underworld. She did not do it quietly. As of May 2012, Celeania was thought to be dead, courtesy of Sinithil Ashbough. This is very public knowledge, and is open to anyone. )) I'd sell your heart to the junk-man, baby, for a buck. = Appearance and Personality = Celeania is, in a word, repulsive, and her four month stint on the open seas didn't help matters. Her eyes have long since left her sockets, leaving them empty holes with rot creeping from them in thin, spider-leg-like lines, and both of her ears, which were once Elven (and one of which is torn) are mostly blackened by rot. What parts are still solid enough to be pierced most certainly are, with any variety of things that go between gold studs, pearls, industrials, and what might be teeth. When she moves, wet and harsh cracks follow her, as though her bones had begun to strain against one the rot just so she could walk. Claw-shaped scars mar her face; they were most certainly deep wounds when they were healed over, leaving dark marks in their wake, but are now deepened still, nearly hollowed out and filled with mold, rot, and perhaps a fly or two. These scars, thanks to their lasting infection, have actually extended into her left eye socket, across her nose, and down to completely mutilate her lower lip and chin nearly beyond recognition. Bone is visible in this area. Despite the scarring and messy stitched up pieces of her face and body, she still manages a grin of black, yellow, gold and green teeth that very clearly expresses just what she would like to any person in question and, preferably, their wallet. Her body, being consistently more covered, is impossible to see, but presumably is only marginally better off than her face; as it stands, her ribcage's outline is often visible should she be wearing thinner, more casual clothing, and she is more than a little emaciated. This is, of course, to be expected from a dead woman, particularly one with her caliber of rot. Her armor tends towards darker shades as per the usual cliché, as well as to allow her better hiding within the shadows of her usual haunts. All sorts of vials, most of which are full of fluorescent liquids of varying degrees of nasty puke color, line her belt, in addition to a couple low-quality, high-effectiveness bombs. A few weapons are hidden in various parts of her armor, as well as – given the appropriate shoulderpads – one dagger in each given shoulder sheath. = A Brief History = Miss "Solliden," or Therrand now, usually prefers not to go into detail about her history; indeed, when it is brought up she will give a very short answer and promptly change the topic. Unfortunately, some things truly can't be avoided, and while the details are quite lacking as she would undoubtedly prefer, the information is there. Celeania Solliden was never her real name. She was born as Celeania Fel'thamar, a pretentious name for a pretenious family of low-influence Sin'dorei nobility. In her late teens, she left home despite her parents' wishes, and any other details about that are scarce. She spent a few decades on the road, mostly starving and searching for work. The Scourge, like they did everyone else, annihilated her shortly thereafter. She spent quite a while in the service of the Scourge; sheer luck was really all that freed her when Sylvanas called. Her talents stuck her quickly in the Royal Apothecary Society - testing department - and crime soon became a large part of her life behind the scenes. Given time to brew poisons and stew in her own bitter juices, Celeania joined up with the pirate gang Veldbarad Bornevalesh in an attempt to make even more money and cause some trouble. She wound up taking control of the pirates, but her poor leadership skills and scandals between the gangsters themselves weakened their base (as well as unwanted attention from the Knights); by the time they took on House Silvacce, they quite literally went up in flames, and fell apart, and Cel was left to deal with the damage she'd caused all on her lonesome. She married Keldron Therrand, gleefully shirking all of her duties simply by saying "I'm married and busy" for months on end. There was quite a long period of time where she seemed to be self-repairing, too; she stayed in Scalawag Point for nearly a year, exchanging crude jokes and drinking her heart out, but certainly not hurting anyone, and her brief return to the underworld was largely harmless. Celeania vanished one summer without a word to anyone but the most devoted of her employees and contacts, leaving Veldbarad to the dogs and starting off on whatever grand, depraved scheme she's cooked up now. Nearly two years later, she returned to begin to build her crew anew, only to be finally stopped by her own pet project: Sinithil Ashbough, the honorable Blood Knight turned alcoholic and victim to her experiments. He kept her head for his own, though the rest of her body was never recovered. ...Somehow, she survived anyway, which is par for the course with her backup plans upon backup plans but nevertheless frustrating to those who would like nothing more than to see her dead or at least in the slammer. = Relationships = Keldron Therrand - Cel's chosen (and clingy) significant other, long since deceased after a mess with a drug cartel in Stranglethorn. Their relationship was volatile and nearly loveless in many ways; their wedding was, as they will both attest, little more than a way to give her a new name on files, receive free gifts, and get everyone lighting up some swiftthistle. Khyrza Embersong - Considering that the two of them (almost jokingly) refer to one another as 'nemesis' these days, it's pretty obvious how the relationship between the two of them stands. It is rumored that Khyrza was the true reason Veldbarad fell, once their bases were completely destroyed via the Silvacce's armies. There is the occasional rumor that they have long since joined forces, but the idea is usually dismissed by followers of both parties. Wildia Stillflower - Her second in command since long before you cared, Wildia and Cel have nearly always functioned as a pair. Even in Veldbarad, before Cel took charge, they were close and chose to do most of their jobs together, splitting the profits as unevenly as they could, and Wildia now keeps a close watch on Veldbarad in Celeania's absence. Naelyn Dawnstrike - He hits what she points at and obeys her every command with a zealotry unmatched in most of the sane world. Inquisitor Dawnstrike is an imposing presence even on the worst of his days, and disloyalty to his 'Lady Celeania' in his presence is punished with the most brutal efficiency. There's no question as to why she keeps him. = Public Knowledge and Rumors = * Around Silvermoon City, at least, Celeania is more commonly called "The Rat" for obvious reasons; the occasional Blood Elf will adapt it to its Thalassian version, Kim'jael. The nickname is courtesy of Miss Dawnforge, may she rest in pieces. * Celeania has been sighted in Murder Row or the Cleft of Shadows once every few weeks, or lurking around the Ruins of Lordaeron in the shadiest nooks. No one is certain what she is doing, who she is seeing, or why she's suddenly resurfaced when she was thought dead - in fact, most people haven't even seen her and the rumors are no more than that - but it can't be good. Category:Veldbarad Bornevalesh